India hell
by morbid.kiwi
Summary: Jenny is in India living with her hateful family
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I'm going to try this. I felt like there needed to be more forbidden game fan fictions. I will always update as soon as possible. Jenny lives in India.**

It was one mistake, one huge mistake. My parents had had two sons and wanted another. They felt lucky, because they had so many sons to take care of them and make money. So they tried again and they got…..me. I am a rare Indian though; I have tan skin, blonde hair, and emerald green eyes. Even though many suitors wanted me, my parents saw me as a burden and a liability. I was six when I was in my uncle's magik shop. He was the only one who loved me besides my second oldest brother Andres. ** Okay I know the names are not Indian but jenny is an American name so, it is hard**. I opened a jar and eyes looked up at me. My uncle stopped me and when I blinked he was _gone_. My mother came in and pulled me to the Ganges. She stuck my head in the water and tried to drown me as she prayed and worshipped our God, Allah.I scream until I don't have breath anymore. Then, I was pulled out of the water. I coughed and chocked. A man crouched next to me patted my back. He looked so exotic, but I was to out of it to see him clearly. I began to cry and sob. I blacked out and was in my house and saw my angry and sad father. He told me my mother was killed by a tiger when she was trying to kill me. He told me if I hadn't have struggled, mother would be alive and I would have move on to a happier time. He told me my mother's death was my fault and that he hated me. I was six then, I'm sixteen now. I have barely survived in the house with my dad. Only Andres protects and feeds me. My oldest brother was an evil man and he is gone, he lives somewhere with a poor girl. My youngest brother does as my father tells him, even if my father tells him to hurt me. This is my demented, sick life. I am the only blonde and green eyed Indian in my village, and I am a secret Christian. I believe Jesus himself helped me through my hellish life. My village believes I am Muslim, and if they find out I'm Christian, I'm as good as dead.


	2. ouch

"Brother, help!" I yell as a few boys throw rocks at me, I curl up in the burqa my father makes me where because Allah doesn't want women to flaunt their bodies. Andres runs over to me and glares at the boys and they run off, laughing. "Thank you, brother."

"You're welcome, Jenny." He says. He picks up the water bucket and lifts it with a grunt. "I can't believe you carry this."

"I have gotten use to the weight." I sigh. We walk quietly back home to my father who will be angered at the delay, and the Andres isn't making me carry the four gallons of water. But, we walk in and see my father smiling at a man, how looks to be forty three in the least.

"So, how much do you want her for?" my father asks. Oh god, the old man wants to marry me! I gag and look up at my brother in fear. He shakes his head and walks me outside. He takes my burqa off me and I am left in shorts and a small cami, from a United States missionary. The woman bought the clothes for me and I always wear it under my burqa. He puts twigs in my hair and rubs dirt on my face.

"Follow my lead." He whispers. He walks into the room and I look at the men behind the wall, I stay hidden. "You want to marry my stupid sister?" my father looks at him in rage.

"I promise she is smart enough." My father says.

"Pfft, she is stupid, she can barely speak right, and she is stubborn." My brother talks. He winks at me and I walk in there.

"Hallo, Fafer and Andrevs." I say stupidly.

"Hello sister." Andres says, "Have you been fucking in the bushes again! How are we supposed to find a suitor who wants a cheating, lying, stupid women?" I almost cringe at his words.

"It wasn't a boy!" I argue.

"Oh, a female then?" Andres asks.

"Maybe," I whisper. The old man jumps up and says a polite good bye and leaves. My father knew we were lying the whole time and was angry.

"Andres, go get more water, Jenny has to wash the dishes and the clothes tonight as punishment." My father commands.

"Jenny, you aren't allowed inside until supper." My father says pointing to me and Andres to get out. Andres leads me out and goes to fetch water. When he is out of sight I sit down in my burqa.

"Jenny come here for a second." My Father commands. I get up and walk slowly inside. I take my burqa off and lay it on the twin bed my brother shares with me.

"Yes." I ask.

"I thought I told you to stay outside! I was talking to a suitor and you ruined it! Then you didn't follow my orders!" he yells. He slaps my face and I almost fall backwards.

Neighbor's pov: I hear shouting then screaming. I hear skin to skin and a girlish scream. There is sobbing, crying, shouting, screaming, and despair coming from the Thornton household. Not unusual, I can never interrupt. She is his daughter.

Jenny pov: When he is done I lay in a heap on the dusty ground. 'Don't tell Andres' hits the sides of my skull as it bounces in my beaten head. I groan and sob a little. I hear footsteps and the sloshing of water. I sit up and almost scream in pain, I start to randomly draw in the dust.

"Are you ok?" Andres asks.

"Yes." I croak. "I think I am going to go see Sita and Yamani." I say. I slowly stand up and bite back a sound of pain. I limp away and when I'm out of the hut I let out a tortured breath. I walk slowly to Sita and Yamani's house. I get there and Sita runs at me in tears.

"I have to get married!" she screams.

"Oh no!" I yell

"No, he is totally cute, funny, and nice." She laughs. I gasp and she hugs me. I groan in pain. "what is wrong?'

"Father beat me again." I say.

"You should run away with me and Abdul." She says.

"When he found me, he would kill me." I sigh.

"That stinks, take off your burqa, we have a new game." She says. "I invited Andres."

"Yay,"I say. She drags me into the house and ten minutes later Andres comes. Yamani, Sita, Andres, and I sit in a circle and we open the worn box. It has tigers and deer on it. Sita grabs some cards and reads from them. Soon after she reads it I feel woozy and pass out. I hope I didn't have a concussion


	3. he is heeeeerrre

**Hope you like it. **

I wake up in the forest; I wake up next to Yamani, Sita, and Andres. I now know I don't have a concussion. I groan and look at the group who are also getting up. Andres runs over to me and picks me up and I grunt. He hugs me; I gasp and tighten my hold of him. We are all terrified. The only time this happens to people is when the devil is involved. A few feet away from us is Sita and Yamani are hugging in fear.

"This is so touching." An elemental voice muses. We all jump apart and turn towards the voice. I see a man that looks around eighteen to twenty. He has shocking white hair, electric blue eyes, and a scary, perfect beauty. My brother sees him and grabs me tighter, and Sita and Yamani run to us and cower in fear with us.

"Why are we here?" Sita asks.

"You found a game and you agreed to the terms. You are all part of my game. I have created a world just like where you lived, but there are no humans to help you. You do have the home field advantage, but I have my whole world against you." He says smiling.

"What are you?" exclaims Yamani. "هي أنت و الشيطان؟" **This means are you Satan?**

"نعم يمكن لك أن تدعوني" He replies. "لكنني أفضل رجل الظل." She pales and stares at him in dread. **He says yes I am but I prefer shadow man**

"What do you gain from this!" shouts Andres angrily. I am to scare to ask anything or move. But I do notice when شيطان smiles at me. Andres notices the smile and squeezes me tighter and I cry out in pain. Everyone looks at me in concern. شيطان **means devil or satan.**

"You-you were the one who saved me." I whisper in a question. He nods. "Why?"

"Because I was waiting for this day; you opened that jar that my people were prisoners in. they wanted to take and kill you but, your uncle gave himself up. Then you mother tried to kill you and I saved you." He says. The only ones that knew about my mother trying to kill me was me, Andres, and شيطان. Sita and Yamani look at me in shock and sadness.

"Why?" I ask. "There are prettier girls that are way easier to get."

"You are special, innocent and yet not. You have many secrets, but you aren't tainted like the others are." He says.

"What should we call you الشيطان؟" I ask.

"How about Julian." He laughs.

"What if we don't want to play?" asks Sita.

"Then I keep you all, we unless Jenny promises herself to me." Julian says.

"No way!" Andres snarls. I cringe at his squeezing me again.

"تهدئة شقيق!" I cry out, "ابن ضرب ما زلت!" my brother looks at me in apology. **She said calm down brother I'm still beaten.**

"I will now explain the rules of the game. You must run from me and my friends, I will catch each one of you one by one, I will give Jenny warnings. You must stay away from me and find my prison. If jenny can get into the place I'm holding her friends she wins and she takes you all back to your homes." Julian says. "Ready?"

"اللعنة عليك الشيطان." My brother growls, "اللعنة عليك." **He says damn you Satan. Damn you.**

"The game starts." He says and disappears. In his place a white piece of paper falls down. Sita silently inches over to it and brings it to me.

_Fearless yet fearful, weak in mind but strong everywhere else. Protective of what is mine._

It says. **Yeah that sucks but, oh well, go with it. **

I already know who it is. I look at Andres.

"He called me stupid." Andres mutters. That did it. We all start laughing in hysteria. We laugh until our sides ache, which isn't long for me, and tears stream down our faces.

"Well you aren't leaving my sight!" I exclaim.


	4. shadows, hate, and love oh my

**Ok they aren't really in India! I messed up the title. I will throw in tips and clues but, virtual candy to who can guess where they are. It is a Muslim place in South Asia. Women are disrespected and there are arranged marriages for money. Girls are forced to have children even if they are like 14. Here we go. **

"Sister I have to pee!" he says.

"Then go, it isn't like I haven't seen you before. I remember when I was very young and you were going through the nude stage!" I laugh. He grumbles about no privacy and turns around and begins to relieve himself. There is a quiet rustling and I freeze.

"Did you hear that," whispers Yamani. I nod.

"Brother hurry up." I whisper in a panic. I feel arms around my shoulder.

"I am here, what is it?" he asks. Right when the words roll of his tongue a huge tiger, bright orange and black stripes covers the six foot length of deadly beauty. A scream gets chocked up in my throat, but Yamani lets one out for me. Brother picks me up and runs towards Yamani and Sita who are bounding through the foreign forest that seems to similar. I cling to my brother knowing if I let go I will lose him and that I wouldn't be able to catch up with Yamani and Sita, for I am still so sore and beaten. Even the bouncing hurts me while we are bounding through the tropical forest. Andres trips and I fall out of his arms and roll. I cry out in pain. I then remember my brother is in peril and I stand up fighting off the pain. I look and try to find Andres. I limp forward and trip. I fall down the steep hill, screaming in agony. I hit rocks and logs and tumble until I finally stop and pass out.

"_Come this way….." echoes a melodic voice. I stand up and follow the beautiful voice. I groan and sniffle from the pain. I am sure I have broken some ribs. Heck, I probably broke everything in my body. I trip over my own klutzy feet and fall face first. I cry out and don't even bother biting back a scream as I hear a snap. I think back to when the pain started. My father beat me. I remember him cleaning me up and making me stop crying. 'Don't tell Andres' he said. I start to cry. Maybe going away with Julian wouldn't be bad. Yamani, Sita, and Andres get to go home. Plus, I get away from my father and suitors. But, what if I find a nice guy, near my age, which is willing to marry me? Instead of living a happily ever after, I live with a Satan. _

"لماذا يجب أن تكون حياتي بجد؟" _I exclaim__. _**She said why must my life be so hard?**

_I feel an ice cold, shocking touch on my shoulder and I gasp. Hands wrap around my upper arms and pull me into sitting position. I groan, but I don't fight against the helping hands._

"هل أنا أحلم؟" _I ask. _**Am I dreaming?**

"_No and yes," answers a musical voice. I look up and see _شيطان_. I cry out in horror. _

"_Devil! Don't harm my brother!" I exclaim. He laughs in his exotic voice. _

"_Promise yourself to me." he says._

"_I can't and I won't. You are a Satan! I am human. Within two days with you I would meet my demise!" I breathe. _

"_I would never hurt you, my dear." He protests. "Last time I recall I saved your life, more than once." _

"_That was just to confuse me. You will want to violate me then, you will kill me brutally." I say. He growls. I cringe away from him. _

"_Come," he says and gets up. I just stare at him. He frowns and bends down and picks me up. I gasp and stiffen._

"وضعني أسفل الشيطان_!" I yell. _**Put me down Satan! **_He laughs and walks to a wooden table with two chairs. He sits me down in one of them and I feel the cushions. The closest thing to soft I have felt was the twin mattress on the dusty floor at home. I sigh and sink into the chair. Julian walks over and puts food in front of me and my stomach growls, yearning for the food to fill it up. I look up at him for permission. I haven't eaten since….two days before Julian got us. He nods and I slowly reach forward and pick up some fruit. I eat it and then I don't remember when I started to eat. I just kept eating and eating. When I feel like my stomach is about to split up I look up and the smiling Julian. I look down at my hands and think, I feel great. I am not sore or broken! I look up at Julian in wonder._

"_What, how am I not hurting? What happened" I ask._

"_Magic," he says. I clutch my stomach. I start to gag. Looking up at Julian with a glare I say,_

"_Did you poison me?" I choke._

"_No!" he exclaims. "What do I have to do to convince you I am not completely evil?"_

"_You are evil. You are a devil and nothing can change that." I say. "If you were human maybe you could have bought me from my father." He growls at the mention of my father._

"_I should have killed you father, not your mother." He growls, "He was the one who convinced your mother to kill you." _

"_If that is so, why hasn't he killed me yet?" I ask._

"_Partly because of your brother and partly because it would be too weird and people would probably kill him for it." Julian says._

"_I want to get up. Let me get Sita, Yamani, and Andres." I say, standing up. He walks closer to me. _

"_Are you sure you don't want to just give up. Let your friend go to her lover, let her sister find her true love, and let Andres find his? Andres will never find a love if you are there, he will always protect you. I can protect you and let your friends be happy. If you don't give in I will still get you, but your friends will never know happiness. Give in to me." he whispers._

"_Couldn't you just let us all go?" I ask. "Let us be happy, of course not, you are Satan." _

"_No, I know I can make you happy." He says._

"_No, I will NOT give into you Julian." I say in a hard voice. He glares at me and I set out my jaw stubbornly. _

"_Fine, keep playing, but I have your brother. Good luck," he says. He disappears. _Like coldthrown on me I wake up.

"Yamani, Sita where are you!" I shout. I jump up and run around wildly. I come upon a dim light and shivering sobs. I see two dark heads and run towards them.

"Yamani, Sita, you are okay!" I yell. Sita jumps up and tackles me.

"Oh I am sorry, we thought you and Andres were dead!" she says.

"I am fine." I say. Fear and angst weigh down my heart as I remember what shadow man Julian told me.

"Where is Andres?" she asks.

"He got Andres, Julian has him hidden." I croak, a tear sliding down my cheek.

"Oh, dear, we will find him." Yamani says behind Sita. Sita helps me up and we all hug.

"Let's go to sleep." Sita says. We all curl up next to the fire. I don't fall asleep easily. I stare into the fire and hope that this is all a dream. The fire then begins to change shape. Words appear in the smoke and flames.

"Dark completion, light heart, strong brain, weak body." It says. Yamani! Yamani, even though she is Sita's close to identical sister, she is different. Yamani is dark hair and dark eyed, like her whole family, has a light heart that hate violence, where Sita will fight, a strong brain like Sita, but Yamani is weak and frail. She won't harm anything living. I must make Sita watch over her constantly when I am not doing so.


	5. yeah so

"Wake up, Jenny." Sita says. I feel some one poke my face.

"Ugh," I mumble. I open my eyes and see Sita and Yamani looking at me.

"Yamani, don't leave the group." I say.

"Okay, I won't, are you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, we need to find his place." I yawn. We start to walk and Sita says what we were all thinking.

"I'm hungry."

"Yeah, we need to find water too," Yamani complains.

"We will." I say. We walk some more.

"Eep!" Yamani squeaks. She jumps and runs forward and disappears.

"Yamani!" Sita screams. She starts to run forward but I beat her to it. I disappear into the hole like Yamani. I land with a thud and don't see anyone in sight. I stand up and walk some.

"Sita, Yamani, Andres?" I ask.

"Hello," a voice says. I jumps and turn around. I walk and run into a wall. A man, the shadow man.

"Where am I?" I ask.


End file.
